


Through and Through

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way out for the evening, Phil gets distracted by Clint's jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Piercings/Needleplay

It all started because Clint was flipping through the radio stations in the rental car on the way back from New Mexico, after the thing with the guy with the hammer. He stopped on a station playing dance music and bopped in the passenger seat.

"I didn't know you listened to that... music," Phil had said.

"Ah, just re-living my wild youth. You don't listen to this stuff, you dance to it," Clint said, bobbing his head and beating time on the dash. Phil knew he had some energy to burn off, he always did when he had had a target in his sights, but hadn't taken the shot. 

"You used to do a lot of dancing?"

"Not a lot, no. Just sometimes. After a mission, you know, the kind where you sit on a rooftop for four days waiting for a mark who never shows... I'd get restless, after. So I'd go out to one of the clubs and blow off some steam on the dance floor. It was fun." Phil saw Clint's grin at the memories out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you miss it?"

"Nah, not really. Now after a crappy mission I get to go home to a hot bath and a comfy bed and a leisurely fuck with my gorgeous boyfriend." Clint turned his head and leered at Phil.

Phil had an image of Clint, four or five years younger, in a tight sleeveless t-shirt and jeans, on a dance floor under the flashing lights, moving to the beat.

"You must have... gotten some attention at the clubs I guess, huh?"

"Phil, are you jealous? I didn't usually pick someone up - okay a few times, but not often. It wasn't like that, it was just a way to blow off steam, just something for me, away from SHIELD, you know?"

"I'm not jealous. Not in that way, anyway. I'm just picturing what you must have looked like. I've seen you doing tumbling routines in the gym. You must be something else on a dance floor." Clint was glad that in the dark, Phil couldn't see him blush at the admiration in Phil's voice. 

"Well, we could always go sometime, if you wanted to."

~~~~~

"What are you wearing?" Phil came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. They were getting ready to go out for the evening. Clint had showered first, and was almost finished getting dressed.

"Phil, we're going out. To a club. A gay dance club. Believe me, this shirt is nothing compared to what you're going to see there." 

Clint was wearing a skin tight shiny deep purple shirt which must have been mostly spandex, considering the way it rippled with Clint's muscles when he moved. In fact, it somehow managed to show off Clint's muscles better than if he were naked, which was a feat of spandex engineering that defied science. But Phil wasn't looking at Clint's chest, he was looking at Clint's ears. 

"Not the shirt, though I have to admit, it's quite impressive. No, I meant those," Phil said, reaching out a hand and touching one of the matching pair of silver loops in Clint's ears. They weren't big or ostentatious, they were just heavy and solid enough to perfectly match Clint's face and his build. Big enough to be clearly, plainly visible, small enough to still be entirely masculine. They were gorgeous. They were gorgeous on Clint, and Phil couldn't stop staring at them.

"And here I decided not to paint my nails purple because I was afraid that would freak you out."

"I'm not freaked out." 

Phil had always known that both of Clint's ears were pierced, of course. He'd worn an earring in one often enough for a variety of undercover assignments, and he had a small silver stud he sometimes wore when they were going out somewhere nice for dinner, but seeing him wearing this pair of silver hoops... 

"Oh? Oh! I see..." Clint stepped closer to Phil and put his hands on his waist. "We have time for a quickie if you want before we go out."

"I...uh..." Phil dragged his eyes away from Clint's ears and back to his face.

"What would you like Phil?" Clint suddenly had a flash of insight, "Would you like me to suck you?"

"God, yes." Phil's mouth answered before his brain had a chance to weigh in.

Clint sank gracefully to his knees and unwrapped Phil's towel. 

"Just... just a sec."

"What's wrong?" 

"No, nothing, nothing's wrong. I just... I just want to look at you like this for a minute first."

Clint grinned, very pleased with the way Phil was completely losing it over a pair of earrings. If he'd known they were going to have this effect, he would have worn them much, much sooner. Clint ran his hands up and down Phil's bare thighs, looking up as Phil just stared down at him.

"God you're gorgeous. How did I ever get this lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing almost every day, Phil. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know, and that was true even before we got together." 

Phil reached down and brushed his hand through Clint's hair, glad he hadn't put anything in it yet, so that he could feel the softness of the short strands.

"Love you."

"Love you too. So much."

Phil put a tiny bit of pressure on the back of Clint's head, and Clint obeyed the signal, he leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the tip of Phil's half-hard dick. It twitched and jumped a little under his lips, and he smiled, letting his tongue snake out to taste. Phil tasted of soap and shampoo, but Clint didn't mind. He licked around the head and along the shaft, tonguing the underside of the base near Phil's balls in a way that he knew drove Phil crazy.

Phil kept his eyes open, looking down, watching. The flash of silver at Clint's ears as his head bobbed was mesmerizing. Phil let his hand trail down the side of Clint's face, fingertips brushing the jewelry. Clint looked up at him and grinned with his eyes, his mouth full of Phil's cock. Clint pulled back so that he could speak.

"Anything you want, Phil, go right ahead." Clint didn't wait for a reply, he just fastened his lips back around Phil's dick and sucked, inching on bit-by-bit until his nose was nuzzling Phil's groin.

Phil groaned. Clint's ability to deep-throat was always incredible, but now... Phil wanted to see. He slid his fingers down to Clint's chin and tipped it up. Clint caught on immediately, tilting his head up as much as he could and looking into Phil's eyes. Clint swallowed around Phil's dick, slowly and deliberately working his throat muscles with the perfect control of someone who had learned sword-swallowing at the age of twelve. 

Phil moaned and couldn't help but buck his hips forward a little into the warm wetness of Clint's mouth. Clint caught Phil's other hand where it was hanging loosely by his side, and brought it up to his head. Then he put his hands on Phil's hips and pulled them forward slightly. The message was very clear, Clint was urging Phil to fuck his face.

Phil slid his hands from the sides of Clint's head down to his face, thumbs tracing the strong line of his jaw, fingers spread out under his ears and curling towards the back of his neck. Clint held his gaze steadily, but didn't move, waiting for Phil to decide.

Phil pulled his hips back a little, an inch of his dick sliding out of Clint's mouth. He hesitated. Clint's hands on his hips urged him forward. Phil gave in and sank back into the haven of Clint's mouth. He dragged in a deep, shuddering breath and pulled out again, further this time, and then rocked his hips forward, thrusting into the wet heat. He felt his dick hit the back of Clint's throat and stopped.

"Clint?" Phil was looking down, needing to know that this was still OK.

Clint took one hand off Phil's hip and flashed the hand-signal for "advance," seeing how there wasn't one for "keep going." Phil smiled. 

"I love you," he said again, and then pulled nearly all the way out before plunging back in, this time abandoning himself to the pleasure that Clint offered. Clint's eyes never left his, and Phil looked down at the face below him, held firmly in his own hands. Clint's eyes shone more brightly than the silver earrings that dangled and swung with each thrust of Phil's hard cock into the waiting mouth. 

Clint slid one hand slowly from Phil's hip, down his thigh and up between his legs to caress his balls. Phil moaned again and thrust faster. Clint squeezed gently, then moved the other hand to tease Phil's hole and the sensitive skin below it, behind his balls. 

"Fuck, Clint." Phil looked into eyes that were gleaming mischievously, as Clint tried to tease every little bit of pleasure he could out of Phil's body. 

"I'm close. Fuck. I'm gonna come." Phil gasped out the warning as he thrust again, deeper, and felt Clint tighten his throat, so that there was resistance as Phil dragged his cock out for one last thrust that sent him over the edge, spasming as he came, spurting deep. Only then did Phil close his eyes, his head falling back and his hands moving to Clint's shoulders for support. 

After dragging in a couple of deep breaths, he gently pulled his cock out of Clint's mouth, and collapsed back onto the bed.

Clint wiped a dribble of saliva from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, and then perched on the bed next to Phil.

"Hope you're not too tired to go out now," he said, teasing.

"Give me a couple of minutes to recover, and I'll return the favour. You said we weren't in any hurry."

Clint leaned over Phil, and kissed him.

"No need. I want to wait until later."

"Oh, do you have plans?"

"Um-hmm. I'm planning to bring you home later tonight and fuck you senseless." Clint leaned in again, kissed Phil's mouth, then both eyes. "I'll probably get some attention tonight, at the club, and a lot of the people there will be younger than us. I don't want that to bother you. I want you to remember, all evening, that you are what I want. That I'm looking forward to bringing you home, to our bed, and showing you just how sexy I think you are. OK?"

"OK." Phil smiled.

"Good. Now go get dressed. I'm ready to cut a rug."

Phil laughed as he hauled himself off the bed and headed back towards the bathroom. It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
